


Rentgen

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Nad Shizume wciąż czuwają przenikliwe oczy.[wiosna 2008]





	Rentgen

– Słyszałeś o tej miejskiej legendzie?

– Jakiej, jakiej?

– Podobno jeśli wyślesz na tę stronę imię osoby, do której masz żal, potężny haker zemści się w twoim imieniu…

* * *

Mężczyzna wybiegł z samochodu, nawet nie kłopocząc się zamykaniem drzwi, i od razu puścił biegiem w stronę posiadłości. Jeśli tam dobiegnie, będzie bezpieczny. Zresztą ten świr już dawno musiał zgubić ślad. Nie zdołałby dogonić tak szybkiego samochodu.

Mężczyzna rozpaczliwie wygrzebał z kieszeni pilot do zwolnienia zabezpieczeń przy drzwiach, lecz ku jego zdziwieniu nic się nie wydarzyło. Gdy po kilku bezskutecznych próbach spostrzegł, że przecież zamek zupełnie nie jest zatrzaśnięty, wściekle odrzucił pilota gdzieś w trawę.

– Cholera!

Nim otworzył drzwi, położył dłoń na ukrytym za paskiem pistolecie. Lepiej nie ryzykować.

* * *

– E tam, to musi być jakaś bujda. Haker mściciel?

– Nie, na serio. Słyszałem od znajomego. Ten haker, on nie przyjmuje byle jakiego zlecenia. Spełnia tylko te prośby, które przykują jego uwagę.

* * *

W korytarzu nie było nikogo, lecz mężczyzna nie zdjął dłoni z broni. Musiał dostać się do schronu – pomieszczenia opancerzonego i pełnego uzbrojenia. Tylko tam mógł być bezpieczny przed tym chorym świrem, który jakimś cudem dowiedział się o przekręcie firmy i, co gorsza, wyjawił go klientowi. A wszystko szło tak doskonale…!

Nie tracąc czujności, mężczyzna cicho prześliznął się po korytarzu. Schron miał doskonałe zabezpieczenia. Nic nie mogło zburzyć pancernych drzwi sterowanych komputerem.

Wpisał kod i popchnął drzwi.

* * *

– Ale kto to w ogóle jest? Skąd się wziął?

– Nikt nie ma z nim kontaktu, nikt go nigdy nie widział. Nawet strona została założona przez jego fanów; wchodzi na nią, gdy mu się podoba, i wybiera interesujące prośby. Nazywa się—

* * *

W pomieszczeniu, tyłem do meżczyzny, stał cień.

– Nie ruszaj się – ostrzegawczo sapnął mężczyzna, wycelowując broń w intruza. – Mam cię, cwaniaczku. Wpakowałeś nos w złą sprawę. Trzeba było zostawić moją firmę w spokoju.

Postać nie zareagowała, nawet się nie odwróciła. Mężczyzna mocniej zacisnął palce na dłoni.

– Ej! Chcesz zginąć czy co?!

Cisza. Mężczyzna postąpił krok w przód. Skurwiel na razie niczego nie próbował, ale nie zaszkodzi na wszelki wypadek wpakować mu kulki w łeb.

I wtedy spostrzegł dwa szczegóły: po pierwsze, intruz miał niezwykle drobną posturę, a po drugie, opadające za podbródek włosy.

* * *

– …X-Ray.

* * *

Postać odwróciła się. Jej oczy, ukryte za szkłami sporych okularów, zalśniły w półmroku pomieszczenia. W dłoni trzymała palmtopa; nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny, nacisnęła klawisz, jakby stawiała kropkę nad i.

Dziewczyna – bo na kobietę z pewnością jeszcze nie wyglądała – otworzyła usta i przemówiła cicho, ale jej słowa wyraźnie dotarły celu.

– Właśnie z powrotem włączyłam system zabezpieczeń w domu… czy raczej nieco go ulepszyłam. Nie wydostaniesz się.

– Haa?! – wrzasnął mężczyzna, pozwalając dłoniom odbezpieczyć broń. – Nie pierdol! Przecież przed chwilą był wyłączony!

– Tak. Ja go wyłączyłam.

– Zabiję cię, gówniaro!

Dziewczynie nawet nie drgnęła powieka.

– Jeśli to zrobisz, tym bardziej nigdy stąd nie wyjdziesz. I umrzesz razem ze mną. Dużo, dużo dłużej.

Mężczyzna wydał nieokreślony dźwięk paniki. Palec dygotał nad spustem, ale słowa dziewczyny skutecznie go powstrzymały.

– C… czego chcesz?

– Spokojnie. To nic osobistego. Po prostu – z palmtopa dziewczyny wyłonił się holograficzny ekran – uznałam to za interesującą sprawę.

[X-Ray, proszę, przyjrzyj się bankowi XXgawa Corporation. Pieniądze znikają w nieokreślonym miejscu.]

Na widok wypisanych na ekranie słów mężczyźnie puściły nerwy.

– Ty… Zabiję cię!!!

* * *

– …Ha. Haha. Całkiem to ciekawe, ale chyba podziękuję.

– Cóż, to nieudowodniona miejska legenda. Ale jeśli nadal masz ten problem, może spróbujesz?

* * *

Kula wypaliła prosto w stronę dziewczyny.

Jednak – mężczyzna nie mógł tego pojąć – zamiast odgłosu metalu wrzynającego się w ciało w schronie rozległ się tylko metaliczny błysk.

Dziewczyna znalazła się za mężczyzną, trzymając w rozpostartej dłoni wachlarz, a kula rykoszetem przeleciała tuż obok ucha mężczyzny. Zaskoczony upuścił broń.

– To nie było zbyt mądre.

Wyprostowawszy się, dziewczyna podeszła do mężczyzny na dostatecznie bliską odległość, by podnieść pistolet. Ten w panice zaczął się wycofywać, ale wkrótce natrafił na ścianę. Lufa pistoletu znalazła się prosto między jego oczami.

– Zanim zapytasz: nie musiałam tu przychodzić, by cię zniszczczyć. Mogłam odzyskać pieniądze i zniknąć. Mogłam oddać pieniądze prawowitym właścicielom i zniknąć.

Mężczyzna poczuł, że zaczyna płakać.

– Ale cóż poradzę. Tak jest zabawniej.

* * *

– Sam nie wiem. Zastanowię się nad tym.

– No, zastanów się. Warto spróbować, nie? Jeśli zaciekawisz X-Ray… może spełni twoją prośbę.

* * *

Kilka minut później tylnym wyjściem wymknął się cień.

Zdzielony w twarz kolbą pistoletu mężczyzna pewnie nie obudzi się przez dobrą godzinę.


End file.
